Editors (Onodera Ritsu x Fem Reader) (LEMON)
by Freestyle Fujoshi
Summary: The title says it all. It's a Onodera Ritsu x Female reader Lemon. Rated M for Lemon.


Ohayo! Reader-Chan! So I made a Ritsu x Fem reader fanfic because there is a scarcity of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi x Fem Reader in the fanfiction world. Now don't get me wrong, I love Takano and Ritsu together more than my life but as a female, I have some desires for these sexy men too! Hehehe. And what's the best way to express these desires? Through lemons of course! So yeah, it's a Ritsu x Fem Reader Lemon, I hope you enjoy it and can soothe your feminine feelings for these beautiful gay men! Please tell me what you thought about it and sorry if Ritsu is OOC. I actually made this for my best friend as a Christmas present hohoho.

Oh and me, author-chan, am your best friend in this fanfic, hope we can be friends outside of this fic too hehe. Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and

Favorite, Follow, Review!

Love you all! And stay Trashy! xoxo

* * *

"Ah! Man! I love my job!"

(Y/N) giggled as she heard her best friend, Tiana, exclaim with joy as they both walked side by side through the hall of the forth floor of Marukawa. Both of their hands were occupied by stacks of paper. They were currently headed over to the Emerald department. Emerald was editing a shoujo manga where it had a shounen ai scene so it was transferred to the Ruby department because who could edit Yaoi better than the BL department editors.

"Masamune-kun! We finished the scene!" Tiana yelled in a singy songy voice as she and (Y/N) barged in the Emerald cubicle, already making a tick form on the editor in chief's forehead. Even though it was not polite at all to call people by their first names at work, Takano knew it was fruitless to scold the black haired girl about it.

"Ohayo, (Y/N)-San, Tiana-San." Kisa, Hatori, Mino and Ritsu greeted the two ladies expect Takano.

Everyone in Emerald adored the two female BL editors but damn were they annoying sometimes. But the one person who never felt any sorts of annoyance was Ritsu Onodera but that was only towards a certain (H/C) haired girl named (Y/N).

"Hidoi yo ne! Takano-San! Where are your greetings?!" The ravenette girl marched up to the older man complaining while (Y/N) stayed in her spot which was beside the newbie editor's chair. Both of them peeked glances at each other but were too shy to actually speak. But (Y/N) managed to gather some courage in her.

"O-Ohayo.. Onodera-San.."

Ritsu quickly jumped up from his seat when he heard her voice and bowed, returning her ovation.

"Ohayo! (Y-Y/N)-San!"

(Y/N) blushed a little and bowed but it only caused their heads to bump. Both of them simultaneously let out a small ouch before looking at each other and went red in the face.

"Sumimasen!" They both once again apologized in sync but this time they both ended up giggling a little.

Even though the dark haired editor in chief was conversing with the idiotic woman, he kept a firm eye on the pair. Takano edited enough Shoujo manga to understand what kind of atmosphere is around them. But it wouldn't be good if he behaved badly with anyone in work because of personal issues. So he just let it slide. For now.

"Aren't you in charge of the author of the manga we edited, Onodera-San?" (Y/N) questioned and the brunette man nodded in reply.

"Wow, I saw the manuscripts of the other chapters of the manga and I have to say, it was edited very nicely. You're an amazing editor Onodera-San."

Pink sprinkled on Ritsu's cheeks at her compliment and his hand unconsciously went behind his neck to scratch at it.

"Haha, I'm sure I'm not that g-good! And I also saw some of your works too and it was great! You're the amazing editor here (Y/N)-San!"

As the two of them stood there, they looked like they were having a blushing competition.

"Plus y-you have been here longer than me, so you're more experienced. I-If you don't mind..can we meet up sometimes and discuss about w-work?" Ritsu asked timidly, punching himself mentally for stuttering.

Surprised sparked in (Y/N)'s eyes but she pulled out a notepad from her purse and wrote her number down before tearing the page and handing it to the green eyed man.

"Come on (Y/N)-chan! Our work here is done!" Tiana's loud voice became audible and (Y/N) soon felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hi Ricchan?! How ya doing?!" A tan hand ruffled Ritsu's brown locks, messing it up a bit.

"I'm okay Tiana-San."

"Cut the San! we're all buddies here! Isn't that right Shouta?!" Nod came as a reply from the black haired man but only when Tiana's hand slammed on his back.

"We'd love to stay and chat but we're busy too! See ya!"

The seemingly crazy girl pulled her best friend along with her to exit the cubicle but when she did, (Y/N)'s arm brushed against Ritsu's, causing their bare hands to meet.

Ritsu stood there when the guests left, pink staining his cheeks, and without him knowing, (Y/N) was in the same state as she walked back to her department.

"Oi! Onodera! Get back to work" Takano barked at his subordinate from the very front.

"H-Hai!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Ritsu's work was almost done. He currently sat in his chair, carefully slicing out the dialogues on the photocomposition sheet with a cutter. Only his table was the most work free, especially comparing with Takano's who's table had become a mountain of manuscripts.

While cutting the last remaining paper, due to clumsy habits, Ritsu made a gash across his thumb with the blade. Crimson liquid soon started pouring out of it. Even though it hurt, but as an adult, Ritsu took his situation calmly. Hiding his bloody finger from the rest, Ritsu stood up and announced he was going to the bathroom. No one seemed that interested in his statement and didn't notice that much as he walked out, but even with the huge workload, Takano managed to steal a small glance at the boy before he disappeared.

Ritsu held his wounded finger in his hand as he walked through the halls to go to the bathroom. But on the way, he bumped into the woman who he had a crush on.

"Konbanwa onodera sa- oh my god! What happened to your finger?!" (Y/N) yelled out instantly when she saw his bloody hand.

"Ah! Please don't worry it's noth-"

"Onodera-San! You are bleeding like hell! Come on, I have some bandaids in my bag. Come on!"

(Y/N) quickly but gentle held Ritsu's wounded hand and guided him to the nearest bathroom. By now Ritsu's face was redder than his bleeding thumb.

Ritsu's eyes widened when he saw where they were in. "(Y-Y/N)-San! Y-You can't be in h-here! It's the m-men's bathroom!"

(Y/N), even though her cheeks were a bit pink, smiled at him. "It's okay! We'll just be here for a minute! Besides, no one will come, it's closing time anyways, most have gone home already. Now come on" (Y/N) escorted the injured brunette to the counter. Ritsu turned on the faucet and washed away the blood while (Y/N) pulled out her small first aid kit.

"You're always prepared huh (Y/N)-San?" Ritsu smiled at the younger (H/C) haired woman.

"Yep! And good thing I always keep this in my purse or I wouldn't have been able to help you today"

(Y/N) carefully wiped the cut with a antiseptic drenched cotton and applied some cream before wrapping it up with a pink bandaid.

"E-Eto..sorry.. I only had those ones.." (Y/N) and Ritsu both blushed in embarrassment but Ritsu quickly shook his head. "I-It's fine really! Thank you so very much for helping me!" Ritsu would put on any colored bandaid any day if he could have (Y/N) this close to him.

"O-Oh please don't thank me! I believe it was m-my duty! I couldn't just walk away without helping you! Besides it hurts me too when you are sad..." Even though (Y/N) had muttered the last part, Ritsu fully heard it and it surprised him because he felt the same way towards her.

As (Y/N)'s head was tilted down, her hair had fallen over her face. Ritsu gathered every inch of courage in him and tucked it behind her ear and slid his hand under her ear so he was cupping her cheek. He slowly leaned in closer to her until they were just inches away. His other hand laid itself on top of her hand which rested on the counter top. Blood was boiling on both their cheeks. Their breaths hit each other's lips and eyes fixed on it also but none of them seemed to have the confidence to seal them together. But (Y/N) just squeezed her eyes tightly and jerked forward so their lips finally pressed together.

At first Ritsu's green orbs were dilated but slowly he also closed them and started moving his lips with hers in sync. The two stood there for a long time, just enjoying the feeling of their lips touching. They occasionally pulled away but just a little so they could breathe.

But when (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck, Ritsu cooperated with her and rested his hands on her waist and that was when things got heated. Ritsu slowly slipped his tongue out and (Y/N) accepted it wholeheartedly into her mouth. Instead of battling, they just caressed each other's tongue.

(Y/N) twirled and tugged Ritsu's brown locks for some time but they got bored and traveled down Ritsu's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Ritsu only reacted when it was thrown off of his body and the cold air brushed against his skin.

"(Y-Y/N)-San...W-We s-shouldn't do it h-here..m-maybe w-we g-go somewhere e-else..."

"Daijoubu...Ritsu..."

Every doubt, every hesitation, every nervousness went out the window when she said his first name in her lovely voice and that made Ritsu reconnect their lips but with more passion this time.

(Y/N)'s hands skillfully worked on Ritsu's belt, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor. Next came off his pants that soon pooled around his feet. (Y/N) only paused at his boxers to remove her own clothes. Ritsu felt a little shy but he assisted her with undressing.

(Y/N) pulled down her pencil skirt herself and while Ritsu took off her shirt with shakey hands.

Ritsu blushed bright red when (Y/N) stood before him in nothing but her undergarments. Ritsu gulped a little, even though he had sex with Takano countless times, he never actually saw a naked girl before, well not in real life. But as a man, he had some desires.

Disowning his shyness, Ritsu reached behind her and unclipped the bra. His eyes watched shamelessly as it dropped to the floor to reveal her bare chest. (Y/N) took Ritsu's hands and placed them on her breasts, encouraging him to touch her body as he liked.

Ritsu analyzed by softly squeezing them which resulted in (Y/N) humming in delight. After more squeezes, (Y/N)'s mewling increased which motivated Ritsu to finally use his mouth. Ritsu bent forward a little and pressed his lips to her collarbone before trailing them and latching them onto (Y/N)'s left nipple. (Y/N) let of a gasp as Ritsu earnestly sucked and pinched her nipples. It was new for Ritsu but he must say it felt good.

(Y/N) tilted her head back and continued to moan out but she let her hands do some work. She pulled down the last article of clothing that protected Ritsu from nudity before wrapping her fingers around Ritsu dick. Now it was Ritsu's turn to moan. He paused his ministrations on her to squeeze his eyes shut from the pleasure as (Y/N) stroked his shaft.

Ritsu looked at (Y/N) quizzically when she pulled away from him but quickly understood her intentions when she got on her knees. It wasn't long before Ritsu's dick was fully sheathed inside (Y/N)'s mouth. Now it wasn't something new to Ritsu as he had received plenty of blowjobs from Takano before, and even if Takano was amazing at it, (Y/N) had skills of her own.

Ritsu's hands planted themselves in (Y/N)'s hair as she bobbed her head on his length, giving special attention to the head seeing as Ritsu reacts more to it.

"(Y-Y/N)..I'm g-gonna.." (Y/N) didn't have enough time to pull out completely as Ritsu exploded, his warm semen tingling on her taste buds and some of it staining her face.

(Y/N) stood up, wiping the sticky substance away with the back of her hand before rubbing it into her skin like lotion.

Ritsu kissed her again, not minding the salty taste of himself on her tongue. Ritsu decided to take the upper hand and prove he was not always the uke and lifted (Y/N) up and wrapped her legs around his waist using the strength that no one ever knew he had. He placed her body on the counter top and pushed her legs apart. He used his teeth to pull off her panties.

(Y/N)'s cheeks heated up seeing the sudden lewdity of the usually innocent man.

As Ritsu's green orbs took in the sight of (Y/N)'s wet flower, a question rose in his mind.

"(Y/N)..we don't have any protection...do you want to..." Ritsu tore his green eyes away from her vagina and looked into (Y/N)'s (E/C) ones.

(Y/N) smiled and nodded, giving him permission to take her virginity. "I-It's o-okay...I can just take some p-pills later.."

More than Ritsu, his already hardening and throbbing dick felt grateful.

"Okay then..."

Ritsu took ahold of his penis and slowly inserted inside (Y/N)'s warmth. Both of them moaned simultaneously when Ritsu pushed in to the very end. Now this was the ultimate experience that Ritsu never felt before, having sex with a female. And he now knew why most men were crazy about it, it felt like heaven.

Ritsu started thrusting when he received the signal to. At first he started slow, just pulling out and pushing back in, but when his biological instincts took over his system, he was rapidly abusing (Y/N)'s insides.

As they both were young and active, it didn't take long for them to come, yelling out each other's name while holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

Ritsu buried his face in (Y/N)'s neck, his cock spurting inside her, painting her walls in his steamy white sperm. Some of it oozed out when Ritsu pulled himself out.

Both of them were a panting mess, their lungs scrounging for oxygen. But after recovering, the couple looked at each other and blushed deep red, all the blood in their body rushing up to their faces. It was as if Ritsu's newly found confidence expelled along with his semen.

"We should get dressed." Ritsu suggested and (Y/N) agreed, both of them scurrying to pick up their abandoned clothes. Both of them were almost dressed, Ritsu had to button his shirt, (Y/N) had to zip her skirt and both of them needed to fix their messed up hair. But that was when the person they were afraid to see showed up.

* * *

Takano was basically drowning in his work, as editor in chief he had to look over everything. Time passed by without him noticing and when he finally looked up from the manuscripts, he saw that all of the workers had left expect for Hatori who was putting on his coat, ready to leave.

But one thing certainly caught his eye, and that was Ritsu's belongings and the unfinished photocomposition sheet. But no signs of of the said man.

Curiosity mixed with concern invaded Takano's mind as he looked over at Hatori. "Hey, have you seen Onodera?" Takano asked, trying to keep his voice and expression as stoic as he could.

Hatori just shook his head. "No. For that matter, he didn't come back after he said he was going to the bathroom." Hatori replied before walking out.

Takano sat still for a moment, pondering where the brunette could have went. But he knew sitting around and waiting never helped anyone. Ritsu could be kidnapped or in a grave danger for all he knows!

Jumping out of his chair, Takano went dart out but stopped in front of Ritsu's desk. He eyed the blade that rested in loneliness. Takano didn't know why but something inside him urged him to pick it up and take it with him and Takano followed his intuition and grabbed the cutter firmly in his hand and walked out.

The floor was mostly empty, only a few people walked around. Takano distinctively remembered Ritsu saying he was going to the bathroom so Takano searched the bathrooms closest to Emerald. if he can't find Ritsu on this floor, he will search the whole building and even if that didn't work, he would not only contact the police but also search every corner of Tokyo himself.

He currently was walking through an completely empty hallway, his destination was the bathroom at the very end.

"Ah! Masa-Kun!"

Takano got shit scared when a body was hurled at his back but quickly recovered from his shock when he heard the familiar annoying voice of his friend yelling complete nonsense. But he was somehow relieved because, the reason was not discovered, but Tatiana seemed to find any lost things so maybe she could help.

Tiana threw her arm over Takano's shoulder as she walked with him, her heels gave her the advantage of reaching Takano's impressive height.

"Oi! Dou shita no?! What's up with the rude face?! Wait, you're face is always rude but still! Something seems wrong."

Even thought the black haired humorous girl was annoying him at this critical moment, he knew she was the best person right now.

"I can't find Ritsu."

"Ah! Well let's look for him! Here Ritsu! here ! where are you boy?!" Tiana called out, complete with whistles and all.

It took all of Takano's patience to not slice the girl with the cutter.

Takano finally reached his destination and without even opening the doors, he knew Ritsu was in there because of his voice that echoed out.

Without losing any time, Takano tugged at the handle and was ready to give Ritsu an earful of scolding but he came face to face with the scene he never thought he would see, a scene that he abhorred with all his might.

Ritsu with another person, engaging in sexual activities. The two of them looked like deers in headlights when they saw the dark haired editor in chief.

"Ooooh, things got steamy in here eh?" Tiana, being the stupid pervert she is, opened her mouth at the wrong time.

At first it felt like heart break but soon pure rage started bubbling inside Takano which showed on his spectacle covered amber eyes and the tightened grip on the cutter.

"T-Takano-San! I-I...I-I c-can e-explain!" Ritsu stuttered out as his green eyes showed panic. (Y/N) was equally panicked but fear struck her when her eyes landed on the emerging blade.

"You're dead" Takano growled out. Even though a person's name was not specified, (Y/N) knew it was indicated towards her as she felt Takano throwing daggers at her with his eyes.

"RUN FOR IT!"

(Y/N) yelled at the top of her lungs. Ritsu was confused at first until he felt himself being lifted into the air. (Y/N) carried the Ritsu princess style and dashed out of the toilet past Takano.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY RITSU!" Takano screamed out and ran maniacally behind them, the cutter now ready to be used as a weapon.

"Holy shit! Yandere Takano x Ritsu x (Y/N)! Fuck yeah!" Tiana screamed in excitement as she too started running behind them, in hopes of catching some live action.

And the rest of the night was spent playing a game of yandere version cat and mouse chase


End file.
